


here.

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complementary Colours, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, inspired by a Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Uh... these are just the words that came to me while I'm readingCoCo'snewest chapter. And that's the gloriously written,Chapter 7You can skip this and read the chapter right away or read the fic—much recommended! Support the author/s! Visit their works and leave kudos and comments! Thank you so DAMN much.





	here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complementary Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



> Uh... these are just the words that came to me while I'm reading [CoCo's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769) newest chapter. And that's the gloriously written, [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769/chapters/35672733)
> 
> You can skip this and read the chapter right away or read the fic—much recommended! Support the author/s! Visit their works and leave kudos and comments! Thank you so DAMN much.

Here—  
At first the colours never blended,  
Alas! The sonata of love and the distortion of hatred  
One was light and the other faded

Fate intervened, our colours collided

And now that our universes aligned together  
Our world becomes one,  
In the arms of one another  
We've found each other's home,

Here—  
Where my thoughts are at rest  
/with the very thought of you/  
In the silence of my room  
/you're presence consumes/  
Your eyes that's every shade of blue  
/your eyes that speaks of what I feel for you/

In my arms, you're all that I needed  
/your lips that I couldn't resist once I've tasted/  
your hair that's soft and your skin that's warm  
/you glow and glow like the morning sun/  
So it seems, there's no holding back  
Now we begin,

Here—  
As a mixture of palette  
A blend of complementary colours,  
Locked in an embrace  
An artist's masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the mess of words. A bit sleepy—but it was the glorious snog that awakened me.


End file.
